Ginny's Diary: 5th Year
by Burgandy Pirate
Summary: This is Ginny's diary from her 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Entry one

**Ginny's Diary: Year 5**

Hello...no answer back? Good. I was afraid you would be like Tom. Hermione told me you wouldn't, but I just wanted to make sure. Herm says diaries are good to tell your feelings to. I guess this could help. I can tell you all about my crush. Well, it's not quite a cruch anymore, but I don't know. I don't think I like Harry anymore, but sometimes...Like after Quidditch matches. He looks so...so...handsome when he's excited. I love his smile. And his eyes. His eyes are so green, and it's as if when ever he looks at me I'm melting. I have to go to astronomy. Hermione was right. I haven't been able to tell anyone this.


	2. Entry two

The most confusing thing happened today. Ron was being a git and locked Harry and I in a broom closet after we had been teasing him. He always gets so mad when we tease him about who he likes. I'm not going to say who it is until Hermione teaches me a proper locking charm. One that can't be reversed with _Alohomora_. I think Crookshanks got into my last entry. I hpe it was Crookshanks, seeign that he can't read. I don't think any of the girls in my dorm would want to read my diary. They don't talk to me very much. I'm glad I have Hermione to talk to. O'm getting off subject. After we were through with teasing Ronnie, we were walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Ron disarmed us and shoved us in the closet. Notice he didn't shove Herm in. My head hit the wall really hard. I didn't realize I wasn't alone until Harry asked me if I had my wand. I told him I didn't while I tried to find him with my hands. When I did, I felt him stiffen under my touch. My fingers felt all tingly. I told him that even Ron isn't as thick as to let us keep our wands. He sat down and I sat next to him. The closet was so small I was practically sitting on his lap. He said he was tired and needed to do something to stay awake. I suggested that we play Truth. I said that I would go first. I asked him if he fancied anyone. He said yes and asked the same question back. I said sometimes. When I asked him who, he blushed and said me. I was so nervous after that. It felt nice for him to finally fancy me, but before I got to tell him I fancied him as well, he had already fallen asleep. I'll continue next chance I get. I have Transfiguration next and I already lost five points from McGonnagal for a late essay on _Feraverto_.


	3. Entry three

I hate Malfoy! He's such a bloody git. I can't believe he'd have the nerve to say that to Ron. And about Hermione none the less! I wish I would of had the chance to do something horrible to him. Luckily Harry reminded him of the ferret incident when I was in third year. Hermione was talking about how she thought she was going to do horrible on her NEWT's next year. Ron told her she was going to do fine because she was the most brilliant person he ever met. I thought that was very brave of him to hint to her about how he feels. Malfoy must have heard, and he said that only Ron would think a mudblood was brilliant. Then he commented on how Ron looked like a hippogriff when he was trying to flirt with Hermione. Harry and I had to hold the back of Ron's robes to stop him from killing Malfoy. That must have struck a nerve though, because while Harry and I were restraining Ron, Hermione attacked Malfoy. She must have hurt him pretty badly, because he left with a bloody nose, swollen lips, and tree limbs sprouting from his ears. She got detention, and almost lost her prefect position. Ron said he came in right when Dumbledore was going to take her badge. He explained it all, and she was allowed to keep it. She was pretty upset and went straight to bed when she came back to the common room. Ron wants me to see if she's okay.

Now it's time to thank the reviewer!

Allie: Thanks. I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update it as soon as possible, because it's already completed!

That's all for now.....

lilac


	4. Entry four

When I went up to Hermione's room, I could hear her crying through her curtains. She must have been so upset that she forgot to put a silencing charm around her bed. I asked if she was okay, and she started going on about how grateful she was of Ron for convincing Dumbledore to keep her position as prefect. She said that Dumbledore was giving her another chance and she was so upset that Dumbledore was disappointed in her. She said she felt horrible. I told her it would be fine and that she should tell Ron how grateful she was of him. Hermione told me that she couldn't stand it any longer. Then she marched out of the room, straight to the couch Harry and Ron were sitting at. She grabbed Ron and dragged him to the far corner of the room, which wasn't occupied. They're still there as of now. Harry's all alone. I'm going to go talk to him about the other day in the broom closet.

Thanks to the following reviewer of this story:

Aradia Rose- Thanks so much for reviewing! I wasn't to sure about this story and wether I should keep it going or not, but now I'll keep it up just for you. hehe. You really boosted my confidence for this story. I'm glad you like it!

lilac


	5. Entry five

Harry was telling the truth! He really does fancy me! I told him I fancy him as well. Just now too. He just went up to bed because of the Quidditch curfew. I saw Ron kiss Hermione before he went up. I'll have to ask her what happened tomorrow.


	6. Entry six

I can't sleep. It's about 2 am now. Hermione seemed to be much happier after she talked to Ron. Harry and I are going to spend the next Hogsmede weekend together. Things seem to be finally turning to the best. I think I hear someone screaming. No, it must be my imagination. There it is again. This is definately my imagination. Someone just ran by my door. Hermione must have heard it too. She just came in to talk to me. She said it's Harry that's screaming!

Thanks to all my reviewers....you guy's rock my world!

Laura-Grant: I agree, he is a prick. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!

Aradia Rose: Yay! I love having more than one review from the same person! It makes me feel special. hehe. I'm so glad you like it, and I put up two chapters today, so I hope you like them!

Thanks!


	7. Entry seven

He had another dream. More like a nightmare. Last time he had one it was about Dad. I hope nothing is going to happen. Hermione and I don't know what happened yet. Ron said Harry went straight to Cumbledore. He said he wasn't going to tell us anything until he found out if it was okay with Harry. We're all just sitting here waiting for him to come back. I'm siting by Neville. Ron and Hermione look pretty comfy on the couch. I know something happened between them. I'm sure Luna would be here too if she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Ron just whispered something to Hermione, and she whispered something back. They're smiling a little. Now I know something happened that day in the common room. Neville thinks we should go get Luna. I'm starting to get worried. Harry's been gone an awful long time. Ron's going to the boy's dorm to get something. I don't know what it is. Now that Hermione's alone, I'm going to ask her what happened between her and my brother.

**Thanks for the review!**

** Aradia Rose**


	8. Entry eight

They're finally together! Ron and Hermione are now officially dating! I knew they'd come around eventually. Ron said that Harry's still in Dumbledore's office. I don't know how he knows that, but I'm too worried to ask. It's been almost two hours since Harry left. He just came back. I have to go now.

Thanks to my reviewers...and sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm going to post another chapter right now to make up for it.

Aradia Rose

Senora


	9. Entry nine

They're coming. Harry did have another vision. I can't stop thinking about last year. Harry has it the hardest since Sirius died. We all talked about it. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and I. We did get Luna. We're a team, and now we're going to be one more than ever. We took turns talking about what happened last year. It was teh first time I saw Harri cry. Neville talked about his parents, and how he felt about being tortured by Lestrange. Luna talked about how she's so glad that we're all her friends, and that she finally has people she can trust. She said she was sorry for all our loses. I said how I felt about dad and Harry's vision. Ron explained about what had happened when we had gotten seperated. He said he felt horrible that he was too stupid to help Hermione. The whole time he was talking, he was rubbing the scars that the brain left when he was attacked. You could tell he really cared about Hermione. He even slid his arm around her waist. Neville and Luna were a little surprised at that, but I already knew and Harry said he knew it was going to happen. Harry said he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, so we didn't push him. Luna went back to her common room, and Neville's sitting on the floor by the fire. Harry claimed that he was tired and was going to bed. I don't think he'll really sleep. Ron and Hermione are sitting on the couch. They look so happy together. Hermione's leaning with her back on his chest. He has his chin resting on her head, and is playing with her hair. He couldn't stop talking about her all summer. Now I know why. Hermione just whispered something to Ron and he nodded in reply. I think they're just going to sleep there tonight. Neville just went up to bed. I'm really scared. Last year was so horrible, but I have a feeling this year's going to be even worse. I think I'm going to go ask Ron and Hermione if they would mind if I stayed up and talked with them tonight.

Well, this chapter was longer than the last one so I hope that makes up for my lack of updates...So until next time, I'm out!


	10. Entry ten

Last night, ron and I stayed up all night talking. Hermione fell asleep soon after 4:30. I don't blame her. Ron wants me to be very careful. He thinks that all of us should walk in groups of at least two. Luna and I will walk to all of our classes together. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione will stay together. We think that the Slytherins whose parents are Death Eaters are going to be taken out of school soon. Ron said that he's going to watch out for me whenever he can. He's going to stay with Hermione at all times seeing that she's a muggleborn. I'm really worried about everyone. Especially Harry. He's been acting strange lately. He doesn't want us to go with him if something happens. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. I know he misses Sirius. It's about 9:30 now, and Harry just went up to bed. No one's looking. I'm going to go up and talk to him.

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about the slow updates. I know I take forever, and I'm always on the site but I'm too lazy to update. Argh. I need to change that. I'm going to try to finish this story really soon. Promise. I have another journal-type fic that goes alongside this one, but it's Hermione's point of view on everything, so if you want me to put that one up just tell me in a review...Later!**

**Thanks to my reviewer...**

**IamSiriusgrl: Thanks for the review and I'm sorry I took so long! I'll try to have more up soon! Promise!**


	11. Entry eleven

He told me everything. I can't believe it. I'm the only one he's ever really talked to about what's happened. He hasn't even said anything that he was feeling to Ron, and they're best mates. I just finished talking with him. He asked me to stay with him tonight. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. He really does fancy me, and I'm very happy that he feels that he can talk to me. It's good to know he trusts me. You'll never believe what happened. He kissed me! We're a couple, but we have to keep it a secret because we don't want Ron to blow up at us.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm going to put one more chapter up today to make up for my slow updating!**


	12. Entry twelve

There's another Hogsmede weekend soon. We're going as a group. Harry and I are planning to meet somewhere so we can have some time alone. He's going to stay with me the whole time of course, but it's going to be hard to get away so Ron doesn't see us. Or anyone else for that matter. Hermione and my brother. Their relationship is going better than anyone would have thought. They've had a couple argumetns, but I think they might actually enjoy screaming at each other. Of course they always make up. They make such a cute couple. I think they're really, truly happy together. I caught them snogging in the empty Charm's classroom the other day. They, unfortunately, heard me come in. Ron was so embarrassed. He even did the famous Weasley blush. Hermione squealed and fell off the desk she was sitting on. I apologized for interrupting and asked if they wanted me to leave. Ron said that it was too late now because Hermione had said right before I came in that she would only stay there for five more minutes, anyway. I know she would have stayed longer. It looked like she was enjoying it very much. Well, time for Divination. Urgh. I hate that class.

**There you go! That's three updates today! haha. I'll try to be faster with the rest of them!**


	13. Entry thirteen

**The underlined parts are parts where Harry is writing notes to Ginny. Just letting you all know! Enjoy!**

I'm in Divination right at this moment. Sixth years are here as well. Harry's my partner. Neville's with Luna. Neville fancies Luna. I fancy Harry. Harry fancies me...I hope.

Of course I do!

Hey! Why are you reading my diary?

Sorry, Gin. I couldn't help but see if my girlfriend's writing about another bloke she fancies.

Of course I don't fancy anyone else!

I know. I was only joking.

Alright, then. Besides, you aren't to be reading my diary, you're to be reading my hand.

Fine. Unfortunately you're using your hand to write.

Oh, sorry.

Just use the other one. Okay, Sugarquill?

Sugarquill?

I'm trying to come up with something I can call you when no one else is around.

Sugarquill is fine then. I'll have to think of something for you.

Okay.

Oh, I have to go now.

Me too.

Very funny, Harry.

**IamSiriusgrl: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but this fic is supposed to be like a diary. Not all people write ginormous diary entries. I'm trying to make the fic as realistic as possilbe, even though I realize the characters may be a little OC. **

**Burgandy**


	14. Entry fourteen

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update all of my stories! I'm going to try to finish submitting all these chapters soon and concentrate on my other fics for now. Let me know if you'd like to see a Hermione journal type fic, too. I started it at the same time as i wrote this one (a while ago) and it's a parallel story to this one, but Hermione's point of view. A Cold Hard Wall is still on hold for now until I have more free time. I'm really busy righ tnow with dance and play practice every night, so I'll try to work on a chapter of one story and just keep rotating stories until I've finished them all. Well, hope this chaps good...**

Percy is missing. Not that we like him very much anymore, but he's still my brother. They say he's still alive, but I know that they're wrong. Ron's with Hermione. Her parents were murdered by a bunch of Death Eaters. She was taken to Professor Dimbledore. McGonagall came to get her. He gave her a letter from the Ministry of Magic. He told her she might want to read it when she came back. A couple minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs. She was crying uncontrolably. Ron went right over to her and asked what was wrong. She gave him the letter, and while he was reading his face turned ghastly pale. He sat her down and started rocking her and rubbing her back. After a while we could tell she had cried herself to sleep. Ron told us to read the letter, and said he was going to take Hermione to his dorm and let her sleep. I'm going to go to bed. Ron's sleeping on a chair next to Hermione tonight. Harry asked if I wanted to stay with him. I said I'd be up in a few minutes. I should go before he thinks I changed my mind.

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**hermione519, Aradia Rose, Arachnasloom, IamSiriusgrl**


	15. Entry fifteen

Hermione's been depressed lately. Ron's doing everything he can to try to cheer her up. It's not working. Her school work has been suffering, too. We've done everything we can to try to cheer her up. Ron's going over to talk with her right now. Oh no. What did he say? She's only just ran up to her room crying. No! He's going after her. He must not remember what happened last year when he tried to get in the girl's dorm. Wow, he's smarter than I thought. He skipped the step. I don't think Seamus has told him how he's been getting in, either. I have to go to DADA now. Thank goodness Lupin's back. He's a great improvement from that Umbridge woman last year.


	16. Entry sixteen

Hermione is perfectly fine now. I can tell. Partly becasue she and Ron were caught snogging in a broom closet by the Head Girl. I started laughing when I heard about it. Harry and I have snogged in that closet a billion times, and their first time they get caught. Of course, Harry has the Marauder's Map. Maybe we should let Ron and Hermione borrow it next time they want a good snog. Percy was found. I was right, he was dead.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy seeing that it's my senior year. Graduation and finals. Argh. It's killing me. Special thanks to the reviews!:**

**IamSiriusgrl, gryffindorgrl123, and PremzaWitchOfWeirdos.**


	17. Entry seventeen

Harry had another vision. He didn't tell Dumbledore, even if it was against Hermione's better judgement. They're in the Department of Mysteries again. We're going to go after them. I don't know what they're after. Harry doesn't want us to go with him, but we aren't going to let him go alone. If he does, he'd be killed without a doubt. I guess I just wanted to get this out. We're leaving tonight, and if I don't come back, I hope someone that's trustworthy finds this.


	18. Entry eighteen

Well, I'm still alive. That's just about all the good news there is. No, I suppose I'm wrong. Neville and Luna are dating now. Hermione is just about dead. Ron is still unconcious. Professor Snape is missing. It's supposed that he's is dead. Dumbledore seems to think so. Harry...well, I don't know. He seems even more distant than last year. I'm so worried about him. He's been to see me a few times. So have Neville and Luna. We're all worried about Ron and Hermione. Oh, Ron's coming to. I think I'll go see him.

Madame Pomfrey won't let me out of bed. She says I need rest. Like I haven't had enough already. She's trying to get him to drink the dreamless sleep potion. He's not going to take it until he sees us. I'm going to go. We have five minutes.


End file.
